


Sucker For Pain

by Takkaori



Series: Black 'n' Red Marks [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Idiots in Love, Light Masochism, Lube, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Soulmate Semi-AU. Allen doit l'avouer, la douleur qui le consume dès que Kanda le touche, il en est accroc. Bien vite, il découvre qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir cette étrange addiction… Séquelle à Marked, mais peut être lue seule !





	Sucker For Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Comme indiqué sur le résumé, cet One-Shot est la suite de Marked, un autre OS que j'ai publié l'été dernier, mais il peut tout à fait être lu seul ! (Cela dit si vous débarquez ici et que vous voulez le lire n'hésitez pas XD) Je ne l'ai pas publié à la suite parce que Marked est de Rated T et celui-ci de Rated M, puis surtout parce que Marked avait un côté, malgré une ambiance bittersweet que vous retrouverez ici, assez innocent que je voulais conserver :).
> 
> Pour poser le contexte, on est sur un Soulmate semi-AU où les âme-soeurs s'identifient par des marques, et le cas d'Allen et Kanda est assez particulier puisqu'ils s'aiment en secret sans être liés, ce qui est très mal vu dans une société religieuse où le lien est sacré.
> 
> Il y a donc des thèmes religieux abordés très succinctement, de l'angst, et pas mal de fluff et d'érotisme. Le lemon n'est pas très explicite ni graphique, cela étant. Je n'ai rien contre, loin de là, mais ici l'ambiance est assez spéciale donc ça ne s'y prêtait pas selon moi ;).
> 
> En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :D

Ça fait presque trois mois maintenant qu'Allen a eu ce qu'il voulait. Kanda a posé sa bouche contre son cou pour la première fois, avant de la déposer contre la sienne. Ça a été génial. Son cœur battait tellement vite, tellement fort… Il a failli en pleurer. Ça semble disproportionné, et étrange, mais la raison à cela est très simple : il ne peut pas le contrôler.

Depuis, dès que leurs bouches se lient, qu'ils embrassent leurs marques, Allen pleure. Parce que ça fait mal. Ça fait _beaucoup trop_ mal, car ils sont des Souillés.

_La marque des âmes-sœurs n'est pas définie à la naissance. Cependant, une tâche imperceptible, comme une pigmentation plus pâle de la peau, ou une légère cicatrice, est présente. Plus tard, elle grandit. Il faut du temps pour que la marque se développe et obtienne sa forme finale, généralement entre les dix et seize ans d'un individu. La marque de deux âme-sœurs adopte la même forme, afin qu'elles puissent se reconnaître. Néanmoins, il arrive parfois qu'une marque soit informe ou détériorée, et qu'au lieu de rester pâle, elle change de couleur. La Souillure apparaît._

Celle de Kanda est noire. Son âme-sœur est morte. Celle d'Allen est rouge. Cela signifie que son âme-sœur est liée à un autre.

La marque ne souffre d'être touchée qu'entre liés, et fait souffrir quand ce n'est pas le cas. Ils ne le sont pas, ils ne le seront jamais. Aux yeux de tous, dû à ce privilège, la peau à cet endroit est une zone sensible, privée, érogène, même. Que des Souillés se touchent, s'embrassent… Ce serait scandaleux. Indécent. Allen sait qu'ils seraient vivement réprimandés, punis et rejetés par la société. Surtout au sein d'une institution religieuse. Le _Lien_ est sacré. Le sexe des liés importe peu. Deux âmes se complètent par la volonté du destin, le reste ne se soumet pas au jugement. Ce qui est répréhensible, c'est leur relation.

Par nature, tout les indispose à s'aimer. Chaque doigt qui effleure la peau noircie ou rougie brûle en punition du contact péché, elles savent qu'ils ne sont pas des âme-sœurs, elles savent qu'ils n'ont pas à s'embrasser, et elles s'y rebellent par cette affliction profane. Mais Allen l'accepte, souriant entre ses larmes. Allen se fiche des marques et de ce qu'elles veulent dire. Allen veut ça. Il ne veut plus _que_ ça. Des fois, il sent son visage mouillé aussi parce que c'est bon. Il éprouve de la joie dans l'intensité de la douleur. Ça lui fait tellement de bien qu'il voudrait le dire, il voudrait pleurer franchement contre Kanda et se laisser aller, à part qu'il n'ose pas. Ils n'en parlent pas, ils le font simplement chaque fois qu'ils en ont le temps et l'occasion. La hâte grandit en lui dès qu'ils sont séparés.

Il a le sentiment que quelque chose va se passer, bientôt. Quelque chose de nouveau. Leurs baisers laissent un goût de pas assez dans leurs gorges et leurs corps frémissent pour plus de contact. Les marques se rebellent, mais le reste est docile à leur rapprochement. Plutôt désireux, même. Son bas-ventre se serre quand il y pense. Il sent que ça pèse, en bas, comme une sensation de fièvre intense qui le fait gémir quand les mains du brun se posent sur ses courbes. Les siennes le parcourent également, une sensation nouvelle. C'est passionnel et violent, tout en n'étant pas dénué de tendresse. Allen la ressent et il aime ça. Il attend avec impatience le prochain entraînement, le prochain moment où ils seront seuls à seuls. Il n'est pas idiot, il sait très bien ce dont il est question, et il appréhende cette liaison. Il aimerait pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour.

Sauf qu'il est contraint de se rappeler sans cesse qu'aux yeux de tous il s'agit d'un péché, d'une injure.

Alors Allen prie. Il a été dans la petite chapelle de l'Ordre, s'agenouille devant l'autel de la Sainte-Vierge, et récite des prières dans l'idéal implorant que sa relation marche, pour s'absoudre, aussi. Il croit en un dieu, mais, ce qui peut paraître un comble vu son travail d'Exorciste, il n'est pas pratiquant. C'est le cas d'autres personnes de l'Ordre, par exemple, il n'a jamais vu Kanda prier. Et il sait, pour en avoir parlé avec lui, que son point de vue concernant la foi est quelque peu sceptique. Il a foi en l'Innocence, c'est déjà son maximum.

Allen n'a que rarement prié, en vérité. Il se sent étrange de le faire, cela dit, il en éprouve le besoin. Parce qu'il se demande parfois, peut-être trop souvent, pourquoi le destin n'a pas fait en sorte de le lier à Kanda, et pourquoi ils se sont trouvés quand même. Il ne comprend toujours pas. Il se doute qu'il ne comprendra jamais. C'est injuste, ça le pétrifie, et, une voix lui souffle que c'est la vie, _sa vie_. Elle a toujours été dure avec lui. Il en est résigné, vaincu, mais pas brisé. Il a l'espoir que Dieu se fiche que lui et Kanda s'offrent un peu de bonheur sans posséder les mêmes marques, qu'ils aient droits de quitter leurs rôles de Souillés, de marginaux, ensemble, et que ça soit juste une histoire d'incompréhension, de mauvaise traduction, qu'importe.

Lorsqu'il sort, refermant la lourde porte en bois aux angles bouffés par le temps derrière lui, il tombe nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées. Le Japonais lui fait face, aussi intrigué que l'est l'Anglais.

« Tu viens à la chapelle ? » s'étonne Allen.

Kanda secoue la tête d'une expression méprisante. Il pointe du doigt le couloir d'à côté, qui est un de ceux qui mènent à la section scientifique de l'Ordre, et exhibe un dossier dans sa main, visiblement irrité.

« Komui m'a demandé de faire une course pour lui, comme si j'avais rien d'autre à foutre. Qu'est-ce que tu branles, toi ?

—Je priais un peu, rien de bien folichon, Bakanda. »

Ils sont tendus. Pas par gêne, ça ne serait pas tellement leur genre, encore qu'Allen la ressent un peu. C'est surtout l'envie d'être ensemble alors qu'ils sont en plein couloir qui est frustrante à gérer. La tension entre eux est littéralement à couper au couteau. C'est toujours le cas, mais là, elle a changé de nature. Leur attirance… Comme deux liés seraient invités à la vivre sans pudeur et à la consommer, elle prend un chemin intime. Sexuel. Allen désire Kanda. Et il sait que Kanda le désire aussi. Ça lui apparaît clairement en croisant son regard, et ça lui retourne l'estomac. Il est embarrassé, tout en tenant bon. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, tandis que le brun le fixe de ses yeux sombres.

« Je peux t'accompagner ? Ou bien on peut se retrouver quelque part, après ça ? » Il a du mal à camoufler la hâte qui trépigne en lui. « Ça fait longtemps que…

—Ma chambre. »

Ça faisait effectivement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été tous les deux. Allen n'est donc pas surpris qu'il l'invite si tôt, de manière si laconique. Il en est même plus que ravi. Là-bas, personne ne les dérangera, c'est moins risqué que dans sa propre chambre, et ils seront seuls. C'est ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux. Il hoche la tête sur un fin sourire, un brin pudique, un brin provocant –les deux en même temps, les deux chassant l'autre. Puis il part, fonce presque.

Au fil de sa marche, une Lenalee souriante l'alpague dans les couloirs, accompagnée de Lavi. Elle lui demande s'il veut les rejoindre pour discuter, mais Allen refuse poliment. Ses deux amis, il les aime beaucoup. En ce moment, il a besoin de se retrouver avec Kanda. Ils ne savent pas. Ça lui fait un peu peur, quand il y pense, la façon dont ils réagiraient. Est-ce qu'ils le jugeraient ? Est-ce qu'ils désapprouveraient ? Allen ne sait pas. Une part de lui ne veut pas savoir. L'autre pense qu'ils l'accepteraient. Ils sont sincères, après tout. Seulement, ça fait tant d'années que c'est ancré dans leurs cultures que ce qu'ils font est mal qu'il en doute aussi. Peu osent défendre le droit des Souillés à aimer. Allen n'en a, personnellement, jamais entendu parler.

Il esquive habilement, et au bout de quelques pas résonnant subtilement sur les dalles de pierres, les couloirs sombres l'arrêtent. Il voit enfin la porte de la chambre du kendoka. D'un coup d'œil circulaire furtif, il vérifie que personne ne pourrait le voir, et il entre. La porte refermée, il constate que l'antre de son amant est encore une fois trop obscur. Les rideaux sont tirés, les murs nus plongés dans le noir, et ce sablier inquiétant repose sur le bureau, éclairé d'une faible portion de lumière – il le fait flipper, il s'en plaint chaque fois, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kanda garde un truc comme ça. C'est loin d'être la première fois qu'il est invité à pénétrer ici, de même qu'il a déjà embarqué Kanda dans sa propre chambre plus d'une fois.

Ils s'y sont embrassés et caressés pendant des heures, des nuits, l'un quittant l'autre au petit matin, fébrile. Des caresses chastes pour le moment, mais qui signifient toujours plus. Allen ne veut pas que ça soit comme d'habitude, aujourd'hui. Quoiqu'il se passe entre eux, quoique ça signifie, il veut le consommer. Il veut coucher avec lui. Il sait que malgré l'absence de lien, ça fait quelques mois qu'ils forment un couple.

Il veut concrétiser tout ça. Être un couple normal avec Kanda, même s'ils sont des Souillés.

Justement parce qu'ils le sont.

Timcanpy est resté dans sa chambre, car Allen sait que Kanda n'aime pas la façon dont il les regarde quand ils s'embrassent, alors pour plus, ce serait un répulsif. C'est vrai que c'est gênant, le maudit est perplexe, tout en n'étant franchement pas surpris : Tim aime zyeuter dès qu'il fait quelque chose, et il doit bien se demander pourquoi il se rapproche ainsi de Kanda, avec qui il ne s'est jamais entendu. Il doit prendre ça pour un de leurs chahuts, une sorte de bagarre – il essayait de les séparer au début. Il n'en est rien, Allen a essayé de lui expliquer, tandis que Kanda l'aurait volontiers coupé en rondelles.

Le caractère brutal de son amant prête à rire, autant qu'il est agaçant par moment. Il faut le comprendre, pour Allen, Tim est sacré. Bien plus que ces fichues marques.

Allen s'allonge sur le lit. Il enlève sa veste d'uniforme, l'envoyant voler sur le bureau, de sorte qu'elle tombe au-dessus de ce sablier glauque, le cachant. Puis, c'est sa chemise qu'il ôte. Il fait frais dans la chambre de Kanda. Il se demande parfois si ce dernier ne cacherait pas des tendances vampiriques pour aimer à ce point le froid et la noirceur. Il ne tire pas le rideau parce qu'il fait jour et qu'il ne veut pas que quelqu'un les distingue par la fenêtre. Surtout pour ce qu'ils vont faire.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui semble infiniment long, de sorte qu'il s'est couché entre les draps et endormi, les gonds cognent à ses tympans. Allen ouvre les yeux. Kanda est debout, la porte close derrière lui.

Le Japonais a l'œil narquois quand le blandin se redresse, montrant son torse nu.

« Tu perds pas de temps, toi. »

Allen rougit un peu, dans le doute de savoir si son amant parle des baisers à même la marque, ou du reste. Il tient tête.

« Je suis simplement impatient. Ne reste pas planté comme un piquet, Bakanda, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. »

Kanda rit sèchement face à son insistance. Il se rapproche de lui, et tire le drap brusquement. L'Anglais s'assoit au bord du lit, tendant les bras pour attraper le buste du kendoka. Ce dernier se passe la langue sur les lèvres et fond sur lui. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que leurs bouches se mêlent, la main de Kanda caressant la nuque d'Allen, celle marquée, celle qui le fait souffrir. Il lui rend le geste également. Soudain, leurs corps frissonnent. L'endroit tant convoité les élance, comme embrasé. Leurs yeux les piquent ardemment, et Allen sent que sa douleur déborde. Une larme coule, le doigt de Kanda la suit avant qu'elle ne perde sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrête au niveau du philtrum, _le doigt de l'ange_. Pour toute réponse à son regard interloqué, le blandin sourit. Kanda n'en attend par plus pour le reprendre d'assaut.

Leurs bouches sont chaudes, douces, humides, et leurs langues chatouillent. Lors de leurs premiers baisers, Allen tressautait et riait, se faisant copieusement engueuler. C'est passé, il a appris à accepter sobrement la sensation de picotement, douce et aigue, qui le saisit sans cesse. Il ne boude pas son plaisir face à leur embrassade. Il gémit de façon lascive, exhibant sa concupiscence, trop gêné pour la verbaliser, espérant que ça suffira, que Kanda comprendra. Le brun met les mains sur ses hanches nues, il les caresse. Dans son cou, il l'embrasse. Allen se laisse aller – il adore ça. C'est tellement bien entre eux, tellement plaisant, qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi on voudrait leur interdire ça. _Pourquoi ?_ C'est absurde.

Il amorce de rendre à son amant le toucher, essayant de lui enlever sa chemise, mais Kanda le bloque dans sa position. Sans comprendre, Allen s'ébat contre lui, cherchant à comprendre s'il s'agit d'une volonté de dominer l'échange – ce qui correspond à l'épéiste, ou s'il le repousse. Kanda appuie sa tête de l'autre côté, juste au niveau de la marque, et il la lèche. Tout de suite, une démangeaison sourde contamine la zone. Allen déglutit sous l'inconfort mêlé à un frémissement de bien-être.

« Pourquoi tu priais ? »

Le blandin redresse la tête. Il recule un peu son corps, cherchant à toiser le Japonais. Il est interloqué.

« Ça te dérange, que je prie ? »

Kanda dément d'un mouvement de tête.

« Non. Tu fais ce que tu veux. J'suis juste curieux. »

Allen se sent rougir. Il opine du chef.

« Je priais pour nous. »

Au tour de Kanda d'être interdit.

« Pour nous ?

—Oui, » fait Allen lentement, sentant la chaleur se répandre dans son corps, « notre relation. On m'a toujours dit que c'était mal d'être Souillé, que… c'était impossible de trouver quelqu'un, et j'aimerais juste que… »

Pendant qu'il s'emmêle, hésitant à qualifier ce qu'ils ont 'd'amour' devant Kanda, parce qu'il hésite, parce qu'il a peur que ça ne soit pas partagé, peur que ses discours sonnent idiots à l'autre garçon si cynique, le brun le coupe :

« T'as ressenti le besoin de demander pardon pour ce qu'on a ? »

Allen proteste vivement. Il ne veut pas que Kanda pense qu'il pourrait regretter, ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Non. J'ai ressenti le besoin de demander une approbation symbolique, » confesse-t-il, « de souhaiter que ça marche. Et il y a une raison à tout cela. »

Il termine la bouche sèche et échappe une seconde au regard de Kanda. D'une main brusque sous le menton, le brun le ramène à lui. Il a un sourcil haussé. Le blandin avoue :

« On est pas liés, mais je veux qu'on soit un couple, » Il rosit, certes, mais il a totalement foi en ses mots et en ses desseins. « J'ai envie de toi.

—Attends, tu crois que parce qu'on est pas liés, je peux pas te baiser ? »

Le kendoka est semi-tranchant, semi-railleur, le symbiotique fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me _baises_. » À l'expression perdue de Kanda, il se mord la lèvre. « Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. »

Comme s'il était question d'une bonne blague, l'épéiste se met carrément à rire, se gaussant à souhait. C'est tellement rare que ça a le don de surprendre, et dans ce contexte, ça blesse. Allen le repousse d'un coup sur le torse, se reculant contre l'oreiller, plus que fâché. Remis de son hilarité qu'il parvient rapidement à contrôler, Kanda secoue la tête d'incompréhension.

« C'est qu'une question de mots, ça. Tu m'as compris. Fais pas la gueule.

—Non, » réfute Allen fermement, sa colère grandissant avec ces paroles nonchalantes, « ce n'est pas qu'une question de mots. Il y a une différence entre les deux, même moi je le sais. Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignores ! »

Les yeux du Japonais s'ourlent un peu. Il le sonde. Ça rend le symbiotique mal à l'aise, cependant, il ne se dérobe pas. Kanda soupire.

« C'est les sentiments qui t'inquiètent. J'me goure pas, c'est ça, Moyashi ? »

Allen ne se démonte pas plus qu'avant et ne veut pas montrer qu'il est poussé dans ses retranchements, quand bien même la tension le brouille intérieurement.

« Et alors ? » Sa voix est courroucée. « Tu vas encore te foutre de moi ?

—Baka Moyashi. »

Sans qu'Allen ne puisse seulement envisager de l'engueuler, Kanda l'attire rudement contre lui. Il lui enfouit le visage dans son cou, et fait de même avec le sien. Le blandin ne sait plus quoi penser. Leurs chaleurs se mélangent. La voix sèche mais tant aimée retentit à ses oreilles, toute proche :

« Ils sont là, t'inquiète pas.

—De quoi tu parles ? » demande Allen idiotement.

Kanda recommence à se marrer.

« De mes sentiments. Tu crois sérieusement que tu serais là, sinon ? Ça fait des mois, putain. »

Le maudit avale difficilement sa salive. Il choisit de s'abandonner, se blottissant contre le plus grand.

« Je reconnais que j'ai eu un peu peur. Tu as été lié avant, et ce qu'on fait ensemble… Je ne sais pas si pour toi c'est juste un goût de l'interdit, parce que c'est ton genre, ou si tu t'intéresse vraiment à moi. J'ai beaucoup douté, et je sais que je ne serais jamais ton lié, » sa gorge se serre à ces mots. Il a beau se dire que ce n'est pas important, qu'il s'en fiche, ça fait mal, « que jamais on ne pourra se montrer, être vraiment un couple valide, je…

—Je me fous de ça. » Kanda l'interrompt durement. « J'en ai rien à foutre du lien, ni de parader devant tous.

—Ose me dire que tu ne regrette pas ton lié et que tu n'aimerais pas ne pas être Souillé ! »

Allen n'est pas en colère quand, cette fois, il se recule et s'agrippe à ses prunelles bleues. Kanda fronce le visage, une micro-réaction qui montre que si, il regrette. Et pour ça, il ne lui en veut pas. C'est tout à fait normal. Au contraire, il caresse sa nuque d'un pouce réconfortant, s'en voulant de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Bien vite, le kendoka récupère sa contenance légendaire.

« Il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé. Je t'ai rencontré. T'es pas une roue de secours, ni un remplaçant. Je suis avec toi pour toi. »

Ça le touche énormément, et le blandin secoue la tête à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment peur de ça. Enfin un peu, mais je m'inquiète surtout du fait qu'on ne pourra jamais être libre ensemble.

—J'suis pas d'accord, on est libre. Je me sens libre. Pas toi ? »

Allen parvient à esquisser un fin sourire. En fait, quelque part, si. Kanda a raison. Ils sont libres. Leur histoire n'appartient qu'à eux, et ils ont toujours ce _quelque_ _chose_. Il sait ce que c'est maintenant. Il a juste peur que dans leur cas, ça ne suffise pas. Il se raisonne, mais s'inquiète de ne pas rendre son amant heureux à cause de tout ça. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« C'est vrai, oui. Seulement, » il se décide à être sincère, « j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles pas t'y engager. De ne pas être assez bien. Je suis maudit, en plus de ça. »

Kanda grogne contre lui.

« Tu commences à faire chier avec tes conneries, Moyashi. Je veux la même chose que toi, crétin, j'viens de te le dire. Ferme-la ou je te jarte dehors. Tu piges ? »

Amusé, le symbiotique acquiesce en le reprenant sur le surnom. Il ne tient pas à se disputer avec Kanda. Il se serre contre lui, le brun lui rendant l'étreinte. C'est tendre, affectueux, agréable. Ils restent comme ça à un moment, accordés, synchrones sur leurs sentiments qu'ils autorisent à les relier. L'Anglais est content que le kendoka le lui ait avoué, à sa façon. Il se sent si bien. Pile au moment où il envisage d'embrasser de nouveau Kanda, ce dernier le raille subitement :

« Agenouillé à prier, tu devais ressembler à un petit ange.

—Oh ça va, » Allen lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, « je sais que tu ne crois pas à tout ça, mais j'ai juste voulu essayer. Ça ne doit être que la deuxième ou troisième fois de ma vie que je le fais, si tu veux tout savoir. Puis je suis pas petit ! »

Le rire sec de son amant se cogne de nouveau à ses tympans. Allen aime l'entendre, en réalité.

« J'suis à moitié sérieux, Moyashi. »

Il prend le visage d'Allen en coupe, pour le détailler. Ce dernier s'abandonne contre ses paumes et ferme les yeux. Kanda prend une inspiration et termine :

« Tu ressembles vraiment à un ange, quand t'es comme ça.

—Alors laisse-moi être le tien. »

Le maudit rouvre les yeux et plonge dans ceux de l'épéiste. Il se sent peut-être un peu niais… mais c'est le Bakanda qui l'a lancé avec sa réflexion à la noix, après tout. C'est de sa faute. Ce dernier attrape ses lèvres, qu'il mordille gentiment.

« Tu seras tout sauf un ange entre mes bras, Moyashi. »

Ça a le mérite de faire rire Allen.

« Je m'appelle pas Moyashi, Kanda. Il serait temps que tu t'en rappelles. » Un 'tch' lui répond, et Allen a un haussement de sourcils provocateur en poursuivant : « Si tu comptes me pervertir, vas-y, ça me fait pas peur. »

Le sourire du Japonais vire de biais, dangereux.

Allen hoquette bruyamment en se faisant pousser en arrière sans préambule et sans ménagement, de sorte à ce qu'il retombe contre l'oreiller. Il a le souffle coupé. La main de Kanda serpente sur son torse jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture, qu'il fait sauter habilement. Face à la surprise dans ses yeux, ses traits hagards, il s'arrête, craignant de l'avoir brusqué.

« Ça va, _mon ange_ ? J'croyais que tu flippais pas ? »

Il se moque encore, mais Allen éclate de rire à gorge déployée. Il peine énormément à se calmer. Au moment où il s'étouffe presque en riant, il regagne sa respiration. La brutalité de Kanda ne lui a pas déplu, elle l'a juste pris de court. Son appellation, en revanche… Il pouffe.

« Je pensais pas du tout que tu m'appellerais comme ça, Bakanda. Les petits surnoms mignons, je savais pas que c'était ton style. C'est même carrément pas crédible. »

Immédiatement, le susnommé se renfrogne.

« Tch. C'est pas mon délire, non, je me foutais de toi, crétin d'Moyashi.

—Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

C'est Allen qui a un sourire taquin alors que son amant a les pommettes rougeoyantes, montrant que ses mots n'avaient pas totalement perdu leur tendresse usuelle, s'il est clairement évident qu'il jouait et qu'il ne les aurait pas dits autrement.

Un Kanda piqué dans sa fierté menace de s'énerver, mais le blandin le ramène contre lui et replace ses mains où elles étaient tout à l'heure. Ça a le mérite d'apaiser le kendoka, qui troque son expression belliqueuse contre un rictus… coquin. Allen est content que leurs désirs soient similaires, s'il le savait déjà. Être à l'instant où ils vont céder. Et il a hâte, tout en ayant une certaine appréhension. Kanda l'en distraie. Il termine de lui ôter sa ceinture, lui défait son pantalon, sachant qu'Allen a enlevé ses chaussures avant de se mettre au lit, de sorte qu'il ne lui reste qu'un caleçon. C'est intimidant, et surtout grisant, aux yeux du maudit. Puis, le brun se libère de sa chemise et de son pantalon lui aussi. Ils sont au même niveau. Les baisers reprennent, les caresses, les rires légers d'Allen et les attentions taquines de Kanda.

Quand les lèvres du brun touchent sa marque, quelque fois, Allen rêve que la peau abîmée tombe et que de nouvelles marques se révèlent, assorties. Ça n'arrivera pas, il le sait, et il sait que Kanda désapprouverait sa fantaisie. Dans le fond, encore une fois, ils pensent tous deux qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être liés, mais Allen ne peut s'empêcher d'envier les autres, malgré lui. Il se sait idiot, sauf qu'il n'y peut rien. Néanmoins, il aime Kanda, et lui l'aime aussi.

Allen sourit de plaisir quand un baiser s'échoue dans sa clavicule, une main caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Pour sa part, il parcoure la courbure de son dos avec avidité, son autre main accaparant sa nuque pour le rapprocher sans cesse. Ils ne font pas dans la cérémonie, juste dans l'expression de l'attrait vivifiant, la sincérité des sentiments non-dits, porteurs de sensations. La main baladeuse se fraie un chemin en terre promise, une sensation de bien-être lui faisant ravaler sa salive entièrement tandis qu'elle le parcoure et le fait se cambrer de manière incontrôlable. Il rend bientôt l'attention à son compagnon, et ils sont deux, fronts contre fronts, nez contre nez, à se caresser tendrement, découvrant leurs corps et leurs plaisirs. Ça devient embarrassant tout en étant si naturel… Allen n'ose pas trop rencontrer les iris de Kanda alors qu'il se mordille la joue pour ne pas crier au supplice. Il ne retient pas ses gémissements, mais il ne veut pas être trop bruyant, si on venait à les entendre… Ce serait terrible.

Kanda dévore brutalement ses lèvres. Leurs corps se meuvent désespérément l'un contre l'autre pour plus de contact. La fièvre dans leurs ventres augmente considérablement, de même que le bonheur et la chaleur les embrasent. Allen lâche un gémissement plus aigu que les autres et il voit Kanda se mordre la lèvre. Ils sont dans le même état. Puis, tout en accélérant ses mouvements de bras, Kanda donne un long baiser sur sa marque. La douleur et le plaisir pétrifient Allen si intensément qu'il se répand dans sa main, s'activant bientôt pour faire subir le même sort à son compagnon. Il embrasse la peau morte, les tissus noirci, sentant Kanda jouir malgré la souffrance, de la même façon que lui.

Leurs mains sont salies, de même que leurs caleçons, et ils se sourient. S'embrassent à pleine bouche, exhalent de plaisir. Ce n'est que le début, et c'est loin d'être fini. C'est ce qui les réjouit, l'un comme l'autre. Ils ne se sont jamais touchés comme ça auparavant, et ça a été tellement génial qu'Allen ne tient plus en pensant à ce qui va suivre. La bouche du Japonais cesse d'assaillir la sienne pour entourer son lobe :

« Tu veux continuer, Moyashi ? »

Allen rigole.

« Tu crois quoi ? » Kanda se redresse et hausse les épaules. « Hm… T'as déjà… ?

—À ton avis ? T'es bien placé pour savoir qu'être Souillé, c'est comme avoir la putain de peste. »

Kanda le regarde en effet comme s'il posait une question con.

« Tu étais lié, explique Allen, alors… »

Le Japonais soupire.

« On était trop jeunes, quand _il_ est mort. On a même pas dû se rouler une seule pelle.

—Je vois… »

Allen acquiesce, un peu tendu. Il ne veut pas rappeler à Kanda de mauvais souvenir, mais tout ça l'intrigue.

« Tu m'expliqueras, un jour ? »

Sa question est légitime, dans un sens. Tout comme Kanda a la légitimité de refuser d'y répondre. C'est une demande sans pression, curieuse mais bienveillante, à laquelle l'autre peut dire non. Ils ne sont pas obligés de tout se dire et de tout savoir l'un sur l'autre pour s'aimer, ou pour avoir une relation forte. Comme ils peuvent choisir que se confier leur apporte, ce qui ne serait pas un mal non plus. C'est à valeur d'appréciation. Tout dépendra de ce que veut le kendoka, pas lui. Le blandin respectera sa décision.

« Le prends pas mal, Moyashi, mais j'pense pas. »

Allen remue le menton en négation et attire Kanda dans un doux baiser. Ce dernier s'en échappe en le regardant, avec une sorte d'inquiétude muette, comme s'il craignait qu'il lui en veuille. Le maudit refait exactement le même geste, et c'est Kanda qui l'embrasse avec une fougue caractéristique. C'est sa manière de le remercier, en un sens. Allen juge qu'il n'y a pas de quoi, mais il en est content d'un certain côté, car ça montre que Kanda se soucie de ce qu'il ressent dans leur relation.

Le brun s'écarte en le toisant :

« T'sais comment on fait entre mecs ?

—Bah oui…, » Allen rougit, mais il s'étonne, « Pas toi… ? »

Les traits du kendoka s'offusquent, alors qu'il lui a posé exactement la même question. L'orgueil, sans doute.

« Tch, j'suis pas né de la dernière pluie, tu crois quoi.

—Alors t'as du lubrifiant ? Pour qu'on puisse… enfin… voilà. »

Allen ignore son embarras pour le dévisager, attendant sa réponse. Parce que sans lubrifiant, peu importe qui des deux sera en dessous, ça ne va pas être possible. Il espère que Kanda a pris ses dispositions, en sachant que ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être son rôle et qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Il se sent stupide. L'impulsivité du désir aurait bon dos pour leurs idioties mutuelles.

À sa surprise, le rictus arrogant de l'épéiste refait surface. Il ouvre le tiroir de sa table de chevet et exhibe fièrement un flacon de vaseline.

« Tu l'as eu où ? demande Allen.

—Dans un magasin pendant une mission. »

Le blandin sent la gêne lui barbouiller l'estomac.

« Ça a pas dû être agréable au moment du paiement…

—Bof, je l'ai acheté au milieu d'autres trucs, c'est passé crème. Puis on peut s'en servir comme un masque pour les cheveux ou les yeux, c'pas seulement pour la baise. »

Là, Allen se met à ricaner.

« Attends, tu l'as déjà utilisé comme ça ? »

Kanda rougit presque.

« Non. C'est juste Marie qui me l'avait conseillé parce que mes cheveux tombaient trop pendant une période, ça a des vertus fortifiantes. Bref, » il le dissèque de ses yeux sombres face à son visage hilare, « ferme-la. »

Le symbiotique ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire, au point que le kendoka doit l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

Leurs langues claquent en rompant le baiser, et ils se débarrassent de leurs caleçons sales après quelques caresses, Allen rougissant et Kanda non pas en meilleur état, bien que chez lui ce soit discret. Le moment fatidique est arrivé.

« Mets-toi sur le ventre, » ordonne Kanda.

Allen a un mouvement de recul.

« Pourquoi 'mets-toi' ? Tu pourrais le faire aussi, hein !

—Je veux être en toi. »

Le Japonais l'a dit avec aplomb, sans ciller, de sorte que l'Anglais sent son bas-ventre s'agiter en même temps qu'il écarquille les yeux. Lui aussi partage cette envie, si l'inverse ne le rebute pas. Il hésite.

« Eh bien… ça me plairait aussi, tu sais. Il faut bien que l'un de nous se dévoue pour cette fois, mais tu le feras la prochaine fois, Bakanda. Marché conclu ? »

Il lui sourit. Kanda se crispe un peu. Allen maintient le regard, lui signifiant qu'il n'a pas le choix. Finalement, il cède.

Alors Allen s'exécute.

Dans son dos, les baisers de Kanda pleuvent, ainsi que ses mains fermes, étrangement douces. À cet instant, tout recommence. Le brasier dans son corps, dans son cœur, la marque qui le brûle dès qu'il la frôle, l'élancement subtil et la sensualité renversante. Il laisse le brun mener, ça semble lui faire plaisir, mais il n'en est pas moins actif pour autant. Il se retourne fréquemment le temps qu'ils en sont encore à de nouveaux préliminaires pour lui rendre ses baisers, jouer à le toucher, à le caresser, pour lui faire perdre pied également. Il ne tient pas à être le seul à être désarçonné par cette situation nouvelle, quand bien même il accorde à Kanda un certain contrôle. En plus de lui plaire, comme il l'a déjà remarqué, ça semble le rendre à l'aise, et Allen comprend un peu ça.

De son côté, s'abandonner ne le gêne pas vraiment, alors qu'il aurait bizarrement cru l'inverse en l'imaginant. Le moment venu, tout est naturel, tout lui semble bien – à cause du côté découverte et de leurs inexpériences, sans doute, alors il aime la façon dont ça se passe.

Enfin, ils passent aux choses sérieuses. Le flacon est entamé, la douleur éclot dans le bas de son dos, les doigts en lui le fouillent maladroitement, il se cambre en avant malgré lui, et Kanda lui chuchote de se calmer. Il faut un petit temps pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise, et davantage de lubrifiant. Tout reste étrange, cependant, ce n'est pas déplaisant.

Puis, Kanda entre en lui. C'est une sensation intense, presque aussi brutale et insoutenable que le toucher de la marque, et Allen est choqué d'aimer ça. Instantanément, il se repait de cette sorte de sensation déchirante, et il en est étonné. Est-ce que c'est normal, d'aimer la douleur ? L'associe-t-il inconsciemment au plaisir ? Il se pose des questions et elles sont très rapidement effacées. Il ressent de la satisfaction, c'est ce qui compte. La douleur passe bientôt, un réel plaisir la remplace, et les sensations sont toujours aussi intenses. Kanda baise sa marque alors qu'il gémit, lui-même répondant en écho, d'une manière fine, mais qu'Allen perçoit. Ils sont en train de sceller leur union, et c'est bon.

Les mouvements de bassin du kendoka sont bientôt plus brutaux, ses gémissements plus intenses, et ceux du maudit y font écho. Il prend plaisir à martyriser sa marque et traverser son intérieur. Une pression qui n'est pas tout à fait agréable refait surface, mais Allen s'en accommode. Kanda ne tarde pas à questionner, entre deux coups de reins :

« Ça fait pas trop mal, Moyashi ? J'le fais bien ? »

Il semble au bord du gouffre, la voix rauque et le souffle rêche. Allen rit malgré lui.

« J'aime ça, » murmure-t-il dans un souffle, peut-être trop bas pour être entendu, « Ne t'arrête pas. »

Car ça fait mal, et car il aime que ça fasse mal. Kanda s'arrête de parler, puis embrasse sa marque et continue d'aller et venir en lui. Bientôt, il caresse son sexe et Allen jouit une deuxième fois sur un long gémissement. Son intérieur chaud et serré doit devenir trop pour Kanda qui le remplit de sa semence instantanément. Ça n'a pas été très long, enfin de compte. Et Allen se fait la réflexion que ça aurait été pire s'ils ne s'étaient pas masturbés avant.

Ça a quand même été bien.

Kanda se retire, et ils se collent l'un à l'autre, échangeant un baiser aimant.

Ils viennent de mimer l'acte d'amour, et Allen regarde Kanda avec des yeux hagards, cherchant à décrypter ses émotions. Ce dernier lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant d'embrasser son front. Le blandin abandonne alors ses questionnements. La tournure des événements lui plaît. Kanda et lui, ce quelque chose qu'ils ont fait grandir, lui plaît.

Juste comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Kanda attrape sa main et parle :

« On est peut-être pas liés, mais on a décidé d'être ensemble. Oublie jamais ça. »

Allen hoche la tête, et ils lient de nouveau leurs visages. C'est comme un contrat tacite auquel ils consentent. Ça leur convient, il n'y a donc rien de mal à cela.

Du temps passe, plusieurs mois, Allen et Kanda se rejoignent souvent entre deux missions, deux couloirs ou l'une de leurs chambres pour s'embrasser et s'aimer à loisir. Tendres, amoureux, parfois brutaux et impétueux, ils découvrent sans cesse de nouvelles manières de se rendre chèvre et en usent sans vergogne. Ils parlent, aussi, s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre, débattent en étant jamais d'accord. Leur relation s'approfondie d'une manière qu'ils affectionnent.

Et il y a ce rapport à la douleur. Allen s'est vite rendu compte qu'il n'est pas le seul. Kanda ne lui a pas dit, mais il voit bien à ses réactions qu'il adore qu'il touche sa marque, qu'il la mordille, alors que c'est une douleur intense, et quasi insupportable. Cette attraction insolite est mutuelle.

Comme elle l'a toujours été, en fin de compte.

La dernière fois, Allen a rejoint Kanda pendant qu'il méditait. Il ne portait que son manteau d'Exorciste, sans rien en-dessous. Son corps était déjà prêt, humide de lubrifiant et impatient. Il s'est assis sur les genoux de son amant, et ils ont fait travailler leurs hanches furieusement jusqu'à l'orgasme salvateur tandis qu'ils rasaient leurs marques de leurs dents.

Quand Allen prend Kanda, la même chose se passe. Ce dernier aime autant être en-dessous que lui, et il aime être pris brutalement. Allen aime davantage la tendresse. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils ne se répugnent ni l'un ni l'autre à se donner ce dont ils ont besoin.

Un jour, après une session de sexe plutôt agitée, alors qu'ils se prélassent au lit, Kanda glisse à Allen :

« Ta marque. C'est une zone érogène, chez toi. Tu aimes la douleur, hein, Moyashi ? »

Allen a un sourire narquois. Il a pris un livre entre les mains pour se détendre, et il le pose sur son torse. Kanda a fixé le plafond, perdu dans ses songes, jusqu'à présent.

« Dixit monsieur 'sois pas doux, putain' ? Tu me le dis à chaque fois.

—Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »

Le blandin se mord la lèvre. Il est peut-être temps de le dire à voix-haute.

« J'avoue que oui. Ça fait super mal, mais j'aime cette sensation.

—C'est la même pour moi.

—J'ai remarqué. »

Kanda se marre.

« Des fois, » confesse-t-il étrangement, « j'ai l'impression que c'est mieux que le sexe. »

Allen fronce les sourcils, peut-être un peu vexé.

« On a qu'à travailler pour que ce soit aussi bien. »

Le rictus de Kanda montre qu'il n'attendait sans doute que ça.

« Deuxième round ?

—Marché conclu. »

Le jeune couple se saute pratiquement dessus, le pauvre livre finissant par terre, chacun d'eux amusé par leurs petits jeux.

Allen est fier de ce qu'ils ont construits. Parce que ça fait mal, chaque fois qu'ils s'aiment, et cette douleur est là pour leur rappeler ce qu'ils sont, le monde dans lequel ils vivent. Sauf que le maudit ne voit pas ça comme quelque chose de négatif. La douleur leur rappelle qu'ils s'aiment malgré ça.

La douleur leur rappelle qu'ils sont vrais.

 _I'm_ _such_ _a sucker for pain,_ se dit-il avec naturel.

Parce que c'est le cas. Il est accroc à la douleur, dans une sorte de masochisme très particulier. Ils en seront toujours prisonniers, alors autant l'accepter.

Il sourit tendrement grâce à ces pensées, et se laisse envahir…

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Kanda qui appelle Allen "mon ange", j'avoue que d'habitude je suis pas trop fane des petits surnoms du style, encore que chacun ses délires et ça peut passer quand ce n'est pas omniprésent, c'est tout à fait personnel comme avis, mais là vu qu'il s'agit d'une taquinerie de couple, je le voyais bien, et je trouve ça plutôt chou :p.
> 
> Sinon j'espère que l'ambiance assez spéciale et le traitement du petit soupçon de masochisme liés aux marques vous aura plu :3. Du coup avec ça je considère cette "petite série" bouclée ! Je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire sur ce concept, j'avoue XD.
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez pas à communiquer vos impressions, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^ !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
